Impasse
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Chris Sabin is at an impasse. Stuck between twin sisters. Sidnie, the twin who he honestly adores, and Mackenzie, the twin who appeals to his dangerous side. He's made a mistake, and he's got to decide if he can fix it, or if he really is stuck.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I had to take this down and re-post it because for some reason, the document manager seems to hate me and kept deleting my line breaks so I had to replace them with the horizontal rule breaks instead of what I would normally do. Which stinks, really, lol. So, here's the Chris Sabin fic I've been promising and I hope you guys really enjoy it!

* * *

Sidnie Johansson was always a girl on the straight and arrow. She never deterred from the beaten path. Sidnie always followed the rules. From the time she was old enough to walk and talk. When she was a small child, she did what her parents told her. Did her chores, cleaned her room, did her homework. A utopian child, well behaved and book-smart. She never stayed out past curfew, never had a sip of alcohol before her 21st birthday, never like the boys her parents disapproved of... except for one, that is.

However, that's getting ahead in the story. Sidnie Marlene Johansson was born in the Motor City, Detroit, Michigan. A place were one would assume would make it difficult to be the kind of girl that Sidnie was. She did everything she was ever told to do. And when it came time to pick a career her parents always pushed her towards being something that she would be able to make something of herself with. They wanted her to be a nurse and that's exactly what she became. Sidnie worked hard in school and became a registered nurse and worked at the hospital.

Everyday she saw different types of people come and go with various levels of injuries and illnesses. Every patient she personally attended to she felt a type of connection with. Even though her coworkers told her that wasn't the best idea because they never knew how many of them were close to death. Sidnie made the attempt to take their advice and distance herself from her patients but that was her biggest flaw. The one day when she let her emotions take her over was after she'd spent a few days with a 25-year-old man by the name of Chris Sabin.

He was a wrestler who was rushed to the hospital by his friends after falling unconscious several times and being extremely unsteady on his feet when he was awake after a round of hard drinking. He had one of the milder cases of alcohol poisoning she'd seen in her career. Her shift supervisor assigned her to his room, saying that when he woke up again that he'd probably be more responsive to someone more pleasant than the older Nurse Gulliver.

Sidnie puttered around his room, straightening random things, moving the water jug from side-to-side on the table until she decided that the left side of the table was best for it to sit so she could see his face... in case he woke up, that is. She'd just about memorized his peaceful sleeping face, she'd stared at him for so long. His face had soft angles and was surprisingly precious looking for someone who spent their time getting punched and paid for it. On the outside he didn't appear like someone who was a hard partier, but Sidnie didn't know this man from the next patient.

Deciding there was nothing else for her to do in his room, she'd turned to leave when she heard a groan from the bed. She turned back towards the noise. The man she only knew by the information on his chart was fidgeting and trying to wake himself up. He'd only been awake once since he was admitted and that was when he'd had his stomach pumped to rid his system of the excess alcohol.

"What the hell?"

"You're awake."

"What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital, Mr. Sabin."

"Eh?"

"You consumed a dangerous amount of alcohol and had a mild case of alcohol poisoning. You've had your stomach pumped and were given some medicines, which is one of the reasons you've been asleep for so long."

"One? What's the other?"

Sidnie frowned. "You managed to drink yourself into a stupor in the process. Medically speaking the symptoms your friends described to us is what lead us to that conclusion. Lapses of consciousness, heavily impaired movement. You were actually very lucky you didn't go any further. Your next step was a coma."

Chris cringed. "Okay... so who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Johansson."

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you need anything, Mr. Sabin?"

"Chris."

"Excuse me?" Sidnie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me Mr. Sabin, please. It's Chris."

"Okay."

"Do I have to call you Nurse Johansson?" He asked playfully.

"You should."

"Yeah, but do I _have_ to?"

"I suppose you don't have to."

"Great! What can I call you? I like being personable, on a first name basis with people."

"Call me Sidnie."

Chris grinned. "Sidnie. That's a cute name."

She blushed. "Thank you. Now, is there anything I can get you... Chris?"

"...Nah. I think I'm okay. My throat kinda hurts though."

Sidnie nodded. "As it should. It's from the tube used to pump your stomach. Would you like some water or something?"

"Eh, not really. I'll tough it out."

"Well, you'll need some sooner or later," Sidnie picked up the cup from the bedside table and poured a healthy amount of water from the jug into it, leaving the cup on the table for him. "You've got to keep hydrated. The small remote on your right side is your call button, push it if you need me for anything at all."

"Sure." Chris smiled.

Sidnie offered a smile back at him and turned, heading out of the room. Chris grinned it himself as he watched her leave. Her Hello Kitty scrub top was cute beyond her years, but surely matched her personality. Soft and caring. She had what he could assume was long, dark red colored hair that was wound into an impeccable knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark green surrounded by long black eyelashes. He'd taken his time while he listened to her talk to study her face, which was very natural despite the cherry colored stain to her lips which led him to believe that if she did use makeup, that was the extent of it. He contemplated for a moment calling her back just to see her face again but decided that could wait until later.

A few hours later, Chris had drifted off a couple of times and now he was awake and bored, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He thought about hitting his little buzzer and calling Sidnie in just to have a chat with her but he figured she was probably busy with other patients and didn't want to bother her. However, not a moment later did she pop in with a smile on her face.

"Chris." She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you are awake this time. I came to check on you about an hour ago and you were sound asleep," She smiled again. "You have friends here to visit, feeling up to it?"

"Hell yeah! I've been laying here watching paint chip for half an hour, I'm ready for some human interaction." Chris exclaimed.

Sidnie laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll send them in."

She disappeared from the room and seconds later were replaced by his wrestling friends, Alex Shelley, Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt, and Petey Williams. Alex was the first to stride into the room, hands on his hips looking around.

"Damn you, Sabin."

"Christ, Alex! What did I do?"

"We thought you died or something," Alex snarked back. "Seriously, Petey was trying to wake you up for half an hour, so we called an ambulance when you wouldn't get up."

"I don't think I've ever drank so much in my life." Chris muttered as Sonjay strolled up to the left side of his bed.

"I don't think we've ever _seen_ you drink so much," He laughed. "How ya feeling?"

A shrug. "Alright. Throat hurts. But the nurse is mad hot."

The group erupted into laughter.

"Laying in a hospital bed and macking on his nurse," Petey shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, dude! Have you seen her? Man," Chris shook his head back and forth. "She's stunning. I thought I was seeing angels and shit when I woke up earlier."

"Clearly, he's still nursing a massive hangover," Jay laughed. "Just, one thing. Don't say that to her, you may end up in here longer than you expected for her kicking your ass for such a corny line."

Chris frowned. "At least it's true. She's smoking, dude."

"Chris, my friend, you're pathetic." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because, we brought you here because we thought you died, which reminds me, what the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

"Err... she said something about a stupor and alcohol poisoning... and stomach pumping," Chris rubbed his throat. "They had to stick a tube down my throat and suck all that shit out."

"Sexy." Alex grimaced.

"Exactly."

"So, like I was saying. You're pitiful. We dragged your drunk ass here because you were passing out all over the place and stumbling over yourself, and you're trying to tap the nurse."

"Shut up, Alex. I am not. What's wrong with thinking she's hot?"

"It's just a little weird, don't you think," Petey put in. "I mean... she's your _nurse_ dude."

Chris shrugged again. "Whatever."

Chris's group of friends stayed around until Sidnie reappeared in the room, informing them that visitation hours were soon coming to an end and dinner time for the patients was fast approaching. She advised the group that they say their goodbyes quickly as to avoid being shooed away in a less than pleasant manner by one of the nurses making the dinner rounds. It then seemed to hit Chris like a ton of bricks that he wasn't leaving that night.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! I'm not going anywhere tonight?"

"Regretfully, no, Chris." Sidnie responded. "The doctor that needs to see you was abruptly called out of the building today on family matters and won't be in until tomorrow afternoon."

"Can't someone else see me?" He pleaded.

Sidnie genuinely frowned. She felt her heart break at the anxious look on Chris's face. "I'm afraid not. Doctor Richardson is a specialist on the type of illness you were admitted for. He'll need to see you before you can gain medical clearance. Particularly for your line of work."

Chris groaned, he never thought he'd see the day when being a wrestler would be so unfortunate. "Okay... I guess if it's unavoidable."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I'd clear you if I could," Sidnie frowned. "I'm terribly sorry, gentlemen, but I can only give you about five minutes. Really... I apologize."

Sidnie hurried from the room, hoping none of the men inside would catch the emotion etched on her face. This was one of those times when her coworkers always said it wasn't smart to wear your heart on your sleeve, but Sidnie just couldn't help it. Feeling slightly flustered, she helped her fellow nurse load meal trays onto the cart, readying them to be distributed. The girl next to her, a short redhead was about to speak when a hand clamped down on Sidnie's shoulder. A fleeting look of distress crossed her face when she glanced over and saw black fingernails. She turned and saw the man with blonde and black hair that had been in Chris's room.

"Can I help you?" She said softly.

"I'm Alex, a friend of Chris's. I saw you bolt out the door and I just wanted to say... it's not your fault he couldn't get cleared, so don't think too much on it, alright? He'll live, he could probably use a break anyway. The kid works his ass off."

Alex smiled comfortingly and walked away, joining his group of exiting friends. Sidnie sighed and turned back to her redheaded companion. The girl shook her head, red curls bouncing.

"Don't do it, Sid. Don't do it."

"Don't do what, Michelle?"

"You're doing that whole attachment thing again. It's not good."

Sidnie sighed, resting a tray on the cart. She rounded the nurse's station and plopped into a chair.

"I can't help it. The look on that poor guy's face when I told him he couldn't leave tonight... it just broke my heart. He's a wrestler and he obviously enjoys his job a lot. But Dr. Richardson is the one that needs to see him and he got called away today. He just looked so crushed." Sidnie frowned.

Michelle leaned against the desk. "So they gave you the wrestler? The one who came in last night?"

The redhead nodded. "He's already stayed one night. I'm sure he just wants to go home."

"Is he cute?" Michelle giggled.

Sidnie rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "He's... he's a fair bit on the attractive side. He does have really lovely eyes... but, hey! Weren't you just the one telling me to stop the whole 'attachment' thing?"

The redhead laughed. "But that doesn't stop you from admitting he's cute! Ah, and before you say anything 'a fair bit on the attractive side' counts!"

Sidnie was about to retort when one of the older nurses approached them. She had salt-and-pepper hair and blue rimmed glasses, and wore a look of annoyance at the younger girls.

"What's going on here, ladies? Who's running meals tonight?"

"Claire is," Michelle replied. "She's in the restroom, she'll be out in a minute. Sid and I got the carts ready and everything for her."

The older nurse eyed the girls. "Alright, but you two find something do to, don't be sitting around, doesn't look good."

She started away and Michelle rolled her eyes, resting her chin on the heel of her hand, looking at Sidnie. "Ugh. Miss Susie is so annoying! We've been working out butts off all day. ...Hey, don't you get out of here soon?"

"Nope. I took some long shifts today and tomorrow. I'm here until the start of the graveyard shift tonight. I'll be back here at nine tomorrow morning though."

"Hot damn, girl. You're brave! I wouldn't be able to do it, not enough sleep for me," Michelle laughed, something down the hall catching her eye. "Hey... call light on your room."

Sidnie leaned over and peered down the hall. She rose from her seat and rounded the desk again and headed down the hall, back to Chris's room. She peered in the door and saw him fidgeting on the bed, pulling and tugging at sheets and his gown.

"Do you need help?" Sidnie said.

Chris jumped a little. "Eh? Me? No. I'm straight."

"Oh? Your call light was on..."

"Oh... oops. My fault. I think I accidentally mashed it a couple times. I'm sorry." He pouted.

"It's alright," Sidnie smiled. "Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Err... yeah... does this phone work? I should probably call my family. They all freak out a little if they don't hear from me in a couple of days."

"Yes, yes it does. Please, feel free. By all means, please call your family."

Chris grinned. "Thanks Sidnie. And I promise, I'll only push it if I really need ya."

"It's quite alright, Chris. You should be in for some food very soon. I'll come check on you again before I leave for the night."

"Oh. What time are you outta here?"

"Midnight."

"Ouch. Pretty late."

"Yeah... but I'm used to it," The redhead shrugged. "I'll be by again later."

She gave him one last smile before heading out the door. Chris watched her leave, a grin plastered on his face. He decided, she was a step above gorgeous... and he wasn't sure if there was a word for that yet or not... well surely there was, but he couldn't think of it. As promised, sometime around midnight, or just before, Sidnie popped in to check on Chris. He was sound asleep and the sight made her smile. She shut the door quietly and said her goodbyes to her fellow nurses, heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sidnie arrived at work the next day, she was alerted by her friend Michelle that there had been a slight disturbance in her new friend's room and he'd been looking for her. After she settled in, she headed down to Chris's room. She raised a curious eyebrow at how quiet it was, but assumed he was asleep until she laid eyes on him. He was curled into some semblance of the fetal position and clutching his midsection. The look on his face was one of sheer agony which caused her to hurry to his side.

"Chris? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Pain. Lots, lots of pain." He groaned.

"Where, dear? What hurts?"

He vaguely jabbed a finger at his lower right side. "I sprained the hell out of my ankle and it didn't hurt this bad."

Sidnie frowned and hurried to wash her hands and returned back to him, requesting that he move his arms if he could so she could feel his side. She felt no obvious abnormalities but his winces of pain grew deeper every time her hands flitted across the lower portion of his tightly toned abdomen.

"Ouch! That... that hurts a lot! Don't poke me there!"

Sidnie tried to suppress a giggle as she looked down at him. Making the attempt to joke only caused him a bit more pain with the laughing that followed.

"Okay, okay. No more joking around. I'm going to get a doctor to get you checked out. I have an idea what maybe wrong, but you'll need some tests done."

Chris frowned deeply, wincing again. "Will you stay with me?"

Sidnie stammered over her response but when she saw the uncertainty and fear lace his icy baby blues, she couldn't refuse. "Sure."

She quickly headed out of the room and found a nearby doctor on a lighter shift that morning. She lead him back to Chris's room, telling him of her suspicion of his condition on the way. Understanding her concerns, the doctor ordered an immediate CAT Scan, to check her suspicions. As promised, Sidnie stayed by Chris's side, telling him softly that she believed, by his complaints, he may have a case of appendicitis, and if he did, he'd have to have an operation ASAP to have his appendix removed. After the procedure, the doctor broke the news to him that Sidnie was indeed correct and it was his appendix and the pesky organ needed to go. He was scheduled for an appendectomy later in the morning. This of course, didn't sit well with Chris.

"A what-a-whata? What are they gonna do to me?"

"It's got to be removed, Chris. If it bursts it could be fatal. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"It hurt a little yesterday I guess... but it didn't flare up bad until last night... well I mean like three this morning. Then it kinda calmed down a little and now I'm in the worst pain I think I've ever felt."

"I'm sorry. I understand, really. My sister had appendicitis when we were fourteen... we're twins, and... well have you ever heard of twins being able to feel each other's pain," Chris nodded, Sidnie cringed a bit. "I think that was the case with the two of us. Call it empathy or call it some weird twin thing, but... I certainly understand."

"Identical twins?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ooh, so your sister is as pretty as you, then?"

Sidnie laughed. "A charmer even when you're sick."

He smiled through a grimace of pain. "I try. So would I be able to tell you two apart?"

"Oh definitely. She wears her hair very, very short and it's colored black," She tugged at a stray piece of hair by her ear before tucking it back. "This is our natural hair color. I loved it too much to change it... that and my parents would murder me if I did."

A reply on the tip of his tongue was cut off when Sidnie's redheaded friend, Michelle peeked into the room. She coughed lowly, trying to catch her attention.

"I hate to interrupt but, Sid... um, I need your help. Mrs. Stone is throwing a fit about breakfast and I can't get her to calm down."

Sidnie cast a distressed look at Chris, heading over to the door. "Can Claire help you? I don't have a lot of runs to do this morning so I promised him I'd stick around until he went into surgery."

"Surgery," Michelle gasped softly. "What's wrong?"

"Appendicitis."

"Ouch... sure, I'll find her. Thanks though."

"No problem."

Sidnie smiled at her friend before turning back to Chris.

"So... how exactly does one _get_ this thing I have? I mean... I didn't have it last week."

"Appendicitis is a sneaky sort of sickness. You may very well have had it last week. My guess is that it was sitting fairly dormant, probably waiting for something to trigger it. And with your... well your drinking was the thing that did it. It could be something else but that's my guess."

"Ugh. Uugh. I'm never drinking again," Chris caught Sidnie's faint smile, and after another wave of sharp pains passed, continued: "I don't do this all the time, I swear. I can't even eat a lot of junk food without puking my guts out. Ask Alex, he'll be glad to tell you. He takes pleasure in the misfortune of others."

Sidnie laughed lightly at Chris's pouty frown and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't think I'll need to, I believe you. But I have to say. You've got yourself some very, very good friends. At least they had the smarts to call you an ambulance. I couldn't begin to give you the statistics on how many people have died that way."

"Hmm. I guess I owe those guys a lot then."

Sidnie nodded. "They're good people."

"Yeah... but man... my Mom is gonna _kill_ me. I told her what I'm in here for and she flipped o- ow," A cringe. "Out, I mean. The old man ain't too happy either. My brothers... well they're typical brothers."

"How many?"

"Two. One younger one older."

"Oh, so you're a middle child?"

"Yep."

"Is your family coming to see you?"

"Today, I think. Later though cos the 'rents still work, but I think they're coming today."

"That's good. I'm glad they're coming to see you." Sidnie smiled.

"Thanks... hey so what about you? Got any more brothers and sisters?"

"A brother. He's older than Mackenzie and I."

"Sidnie and Mackenzie... that's cute." Chris smiled.

She blushed. "Thanks."

Chris's reply was interrupted by the doctor that had seen him earlier, striding into the room, informing he and Sidnie that they were ready to take him to surgery. Wishing him well, Sidnie left his side for the first time that morning and headed to the nurse's station, leaning against the desk and catching Michelle's attention.

"How is he?"

"They're taking him down to the O.R. now. Anything set for me?"

"Nope, not at the moment. You can sit here and chill with me until pretty boy comes back." Michelle giggled.

"Shut up." Sidnie rounded the desk and joined her friend.

"Oh come on! He's downright adorable and you know it."

She blushed. "He's cute."

Michelle squealed a laugh as one of their coworkers, Claire, the girl who'd helped Michelle earlier approached. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned over the desk.

"Ladies, ladies. Do I have some _gossip_!"

"Okay, gossip queen, spill."

Sidnie groaned. "Girls. You shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh no, Sid. You wanna hear this," Claire said. "Miss Susie, the pain in all our rear ends, waddles herself on up to me today and says 'that girl Sidnie. Oughta be doing more work and not flirting with that boy they gave her. I knew they should have let Sherry help him. At least she's not still fighting hormones' to me! She says this _to me_ like I'm not gonna tell you! And okay, really, I know this is a hospital but look at our floor! We've got nothing to do! Not saying that you're flirting with him or anything, but who gives if you spend a few extra minutes chatting with him?"

Sidnie's face had turned beet red, partially from embarrassment, and partially from annoyance. Michelle, however, couldn't contain her laughter.

"I don't believe that! That little old lady talking shit about Sid! This girl works her ass off, crazy long shifts and she's constantly here! And she has the nerve to call her out like she's not doing anything! Oh man, _let_ me catch her talking about my Sidnie like that."

Sidnie put her face in her hands, sighing loudly. "I cannot believe that."

"The nagging old hag," Claire snorted. "What's her issue anyway? Like she'd get two words outta that guy? Man I wish they were really gonna send her down with the nurses in ICU. At least she wouldn't be riding our asses so hard."

"They aren't?"

"Please!"

Sidnie groaned loudly and rose from her seat. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you girls want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, babe." Michelle said.

"Ditto. I've got a V-8 I need to tackle anyway. Take your time."

Sidnie nodded and, before leaving, snatched up her purse. The two girls shook their heads as she looked back at them with a slight frown.

"I'll quit when I find something else to calm me down."

Sidnie pulled on her jacket and slung her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the elevator. She went down to the cafeteria and got herself a water bottle before going outside and finding a suitable ledge to sit on. Unzipping her purse, her fingers curled around a pack of Marlboro Reds cigarettes. A nasty, nasty habit, and slightly hypocritical for being a nurse but she hadn't found that healthy alternative for a stressful moment yet. Opening the pack she realized no more than three were gone, it hadn't been that bad of a week after all. Not yet, at least.

Lit like a pro with a purple Zippo, Sidnie dropped the lighter into her purse and took a long drag. The comments Lauren told her about gave her an annoying headache that started at her temples and wouldn't go away. Flirting with a patient? How ridiculous! Sure, Chris was an attractive man. Tantalizing blue eyes and soft brown hair. Perfect muscles and a charming disposition despite him lying in a hospital bed. If it weren't for his current position, she'd be more attracted to him than she already was. But still unwilling to admit it.

After a few more minutes of quiet consideration Sidnie finished her cigarette and with a few sprays of perfume, went back inside. Heading back up to her floor, she snuck a glimpse inside Chris's room. Still empty. With a frown, she retreated to the nurse's station and her friends, dropping her purse down.

"Feel better?" Michelle teased.

"Much," Sidnie uncapped her water bottle, taking a drink. "I still can't believe she said that."

"Don't sweat it, Sid. Don't listen to the old lady."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Sidnie was finishing up the lunch runs with Michelle when she directed an eye towards Chris's room and noticed his bed was once again occupied. After they delivered meals to the last two rooms, she stopped in to check on him. He had finally gotten a hold on how to work the remote for the television and was groggily flicking through channels.

"How do you feel?" Sidnie said softly, hoping not to startle him.

"Me? ...Obviously," He wrinkled his nose. "Better, let's say. Still hurt."

The redhead came a bit closer to the side of the bed. He still looked obviously tired from the anesthetic but was slowly becoming more alert. He turned to look at her, a small smile on his face.

"You smoke." Not a question, a statement.

Sidnie blushed hard. "It's a bad habit."

Chris gave a nonchalant shrug. "So what? There's worse."

"I'm a nurse."

"I'm a wrestler. Point?"

"Okay, you win."

He grinned triumphantly. "So... where's my scar?"

Sidnie laughed. "You don't have one."

"What?" Chris screwed up his face. "How do you have surgery and not have a scar?"

"The way yours was performed is called laparoscopic surgery. Which means, the incision is in your belly button. They used a tube and a tiny camera to see inside and perform the operation. It lessens the need for open surgery and allows you to get out scar-less. Assumedly, epidermal scars are less than favorable in your line of work, correct?"

He scoffed jokingly. "Scars are welcome! War-wounds, baby! ...Whoa, hang on, wait. You mean they pulled my ...that thing, out through my belly button?!"

Sidnie giggled. "...Essentially, yes."

"That's disgusting! That's repulsive... that's grade fucking-A amazing!"

Sidnie couldn't help but be amused by the statement and unleashed a loud soul-shaking laugh. Chris attempted to laugh along but his side still hurt a bit too much to allow him to really laugh out loud. But with a big grin on his face, he watched her laugh. She had cute dimples and her face glowed as if she were being airbrushed right before his eyes. She was beautiful enough to make other girls infinitely jealous, but after spending a few days with her he'd realized that just wasn't in her personality. Sidnie calmed her laughs with a cough and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her tightly wound bun. Not a moment before she'd opened her mouth to speak to Chris again did the older nurse that had given her and her friends a hard time earlier poke her head in and with a nasty expression on her face scolded:

"Sidnie! Would you quit your flirting and get out on this floor!"

A radical blush took over the redhead's face as she pretended to adjust her scrub top and turned to face her. Clearly affronted, Chris hoisted himself up higher and spoke before Sidnie got a word in.

"Hey! That's not fair," He said, hissing at a sharp pain that jabbed where his appendix used to be, from too quick a movement. "She's not flirting with me, okay? I said something that made her laugh! Is that a crime? Plus, if anything _I'm_ the one flirting with _her_, alright? Sidnie's taking really good care of me. Don't jump down her throat for doing her job!"

"Chris!" Sidnie hissed softly.

The elder nurse bristled, visibly annoyed by Chris' move to stick up for the young redhead. Sidnie clasped a hand on the back of her neck and sighed, bracing herself for the verbal onslaught she felt was coming her way.

"_Nurse Johansson_. I'd suggest you get your little fast behind out on this floor before you run the risk of being re-stationed. Patients are patients, do you understand?"

Sidnie snapped her gaping mouth shut into a tight line. She took a deep breath to gather herself and push back tears as she turned slowly to face Chris again. "I apologize for my behavior, Mr. Sabin. I regret you had to witness this altercation. I'll be in on scheduled hours only from now on."

"Hey, Sidnie, c'mon! That's not fair!..."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Sidnie's face drooped into a frown that only Chris could see before she put on her rigid mask again and turned away from him, rushing out of the room. The older nurse smiled, looking satisfied as Sidnie hurried past her. Sidnie nearly ran past the nurse's station towards the employee restroom and nearly slammed the door into Michelle on the way in.

The shorter redhead yelped and grabbed the door before it connected with her and frowned upon seeing Sidnie's flustered state. She grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her inside, leaning against the door, ensuring no one else would come in for the time being.

"Sid. What happened, babe? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing! What's wrong?"

In a rush of tears, Sidnie rattled off her story to Michelle. The curly-haired girl became positively crimson with anger. Sidnie leaned against the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing her face. She dried it with a paper towel and turned back to Michelle.

"What am I doing wrong, Mimi? I don't understand. I work and work and work my ass off and the one fleeting moment I make that big of a mistake and show half an ounce of interest in someone and she blows it up into this huge thing like I'm being condemned for thinking he's attractive!"

"That's really fucked up, what's her damn problem! You're the best we've got on this floor, Sidnie. You fucking care! You're so genuine and I bet you any amount of money that people are so grateful for that. You probably make that boy smile so big just seeing you, girl! And to take that extra time, that admittedly, not a lot of us do, to strike up a conversation with someone, it helps them heal, Sid. You're doing someone a lot of good by just smiling and saying hello."

Sidnie wiped at her face, sighing. "I know. ...It's just so frustrating that the one and only time I show the barest amount of affection towards someone that I'm branded as wanting to jump in bed with him when that's not the case! He's a really sweet person, and yes he's attractive. But he's also a patient and I shouldn't feel this way."

"Sidnie Marlene! Listen. You can't help it. Fate deals you all kinds of crazy cards. You just have to run with it sometimes. Something is meant to happen between you and this guy. I can feel it. Something good. You were meant to meet him somehow. So stop beating yourself up for this, okay? It's nothing you can help. Someone up there is trying to tell you something about this guy and I think it'd be a good idea for you to listen. Who knows Sid, he could be that one guy! Anything is possible. You can't help how you feel, babe."

Sidnie sighed. "You're right. There's nothing wrong with being interested. Because I mean in a couple of days... he won't be here, and he won't be a patient, right? Then it's really no big deal."

"Right! Sid, if you think he's cute and you want to get to know him and stuff like that, then do it. Don't listen to her, and don't let it bother you."

"I know... I just..."

"Don't make excuses, Sid. You said it yourself, he won't be a patient in a few days and if you want to talk to him after he's out of there then that's your choice and there's nothing anyone can say about that. You owe it to yourself to be happy, and if getting to know this guy is gonna do that for you, then do it!" Michelle said.

Sidnie dabbed at her eyes with the paper towel in her hand. "You're totally right. I don't know what I got so worked up about."

"Oh don't worry, sweetie, I understand you getting worked up. It's not everyday your supervisor calls you out for being human. It's not a crime to like this guy, I mean hell, I've only seen him twice and I think he's a cutie. You've spent time with him, got to know him a bit. He's obviously into you if he's standing up for you against super bitch."

Sidnie laughed softly. "Thanks, Michelle. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was finally released from the hospital two days later. Unfortunately, Sidnie had missed his release, and didn't get the chance to say goodbye. She'd been informed after her shift the day before he left that another nurse would be taking over her shift and she could have the day and night off. It had started to get colder and colder, and for that, she was grateful for the day off, but for the fact that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Chris, she was both annoyed and frustrated. In her unhappy fit, she cleaned the entire two bedroom apartment she and her sister shared from top to bottom, kitchen and bathrooms, living room and bedrooms and every spot in between she could find. When she finally finished, she jumped into a warm shower to clean up. Once she finished, she wrapped herself in a large white bath towel, walking back into her room to hear her mobile phone ringing. Sidnie stared at the display on her mobile phone, frowning at the unfamiliar number. The area code was very familiar; however the rest of the number was foreign to her. She silenced the ringer and dropped the phone on her bedside table. She walked into her closet, changing into a pair of soft pink fleece lounge pants and a white long-sleeved thermal top. As she walked back into her bedroom, she heard her mobile phone alert her of a new voicemail message. Pressing the device to her ear, Sidnie listened to the new message.

"Sidnie, hey. This is Chris. I know it's pretty awkward for me to be calling you but the girl with the curly red hair gave me your number. Well okay, I asked her for it. Anyway, I really wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me. And I'm really sorry if I got you into trouble the other day. But... I was hoping since I'm not someone you're looking after at the hospital we could maybe talk or get to know each other or something. If not, that's still cool... but I hope so... I mean I hope you'll want to talk to me. Man... I've pretty much talked your poor ears off... I hope to hear from you soon."

From there, he went on to leave his telephone number. Sidnie sighed happily and programmed Chris's number into her phone.

"Sid! Where are you?"

The redhead sighed as she stepped out of her bedroom into the living room. Inside the front door stood her twin sister and roommate. Stomping the first bits of snow off her shoes and shaking it from her coat.

"Hey Mackenzie. What's up?"

"Eh, not a whole lot. How's your boyfriend doing?"

Sidnie sputtered. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Michelle told me. The kid from the hospital? What's his name? Chris or something?"

"He is not my boyfriend. He was a patient."

"Chellie said he asked her for your number."

"So?" Sidnie said, following her sister to the kitchen. She sat on one of the tan-colored bar stools, crossing her arms on the wood paneled countertop. "It doesn't mean she gave it to him, or that he called."

Mackenzie laughed. "So he did call! Come on, Sid! You're my twin! I know you better than you think. I see that look on your face and in your eyes. Tell me about him! What's he look like, where's he from, how old is he?"

Sidnie shook her head. "Mackenzie he was one of my patients."

"So what? You need a boyfriend anyway," Mackenzie said, waving off her sister's complaints. "Was he cute?"

"Yes, okay, yes. He was..."

"Gorgeous? Sexy? Annoyingly perfect?"

"Cute. He was cute. And sweet. And personable. And charming. And funny." Sidnie sighed. "Fine, so maybe I liked him."

"Liked him? Cute, sweet, personable, charming, and funny. Sounds like a winner, Sid. And he called you, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you answer?"

"No."

"No, of course not," Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"I didn't know the number!"

"Fine, I'll let you slide on that. Have you called him back?"

"Not yet. He called just before you got here and we've been talking ever since."

"Okay then shut up and go call him back!" Mackenzie said. "But wait; first tell me what he looks like."

"Mackenzie!"

"C'mon, Sid! We're sisters do you know how hard it is to do one-sided gossiping about boys? I'm always the one doing the talking. Now it's your turn. Tell me about this guy!"

"Fine, fine. He's twenty-five and he's lives here in Detroit. He's got gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair." Sidnie said with a small smile.

"And what does he do for a living?" Mackenzie pressed.

"He... he's an athlete."

"Oh! What kind of athlete? Baseball? Basketball? Football?"

"Not exactly. He's... he's a professional wrestler."

Mackenzie laughed loudly. "A wrestler! Oh Mom and Dad are gonna love that one! Sweet little Sidnie dating a wrestler!"

"I'm not dating anybody, Kenz!" Sidnie exclaimed.

"But you want to."

"That's not the point..."

"So you do!" Mackenzie shouted triumphantly. "Go call him back, for goodness sake, so he doesn't think you're not interested in him."

"Mackenzie..."

From that moment forward, her sister, who said she refused to speak to her until she called Chris, ignored Sidnie. Sidnie disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and flounced down onto her bed, grabbing her phone from its spot on her beside table. For several long minutes, she went between opening and closing the front before finally pressing send on his number. A song she didn't recognize played through about ten seconds before a voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello!"

"Hi, um... Chris?"

"Nope, sorry, this is Alex. Hang on a sec."

Sidnie felt her face flush hot as she heard commotion in the background before another voice came down the line.

"Hello?"

"Chris?"

"Uh-huh. Who's this?"

"It's Sidnie..."

"Oh! Hey! Whoa, I'm so sorry! Alex didn't bother to tell me who it was. How are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you? How are you feeling?"

"Good as new! I really feel a lot better," He said. "Hey, did you get my message from earlier?"

"I did."

"Really. Thanks a lot for taking such good care of me. I really appreciated it. And seriously, I'm so, so sorry if I got you in trouble with your bosses or anything. I just... I didn't think it was cool how she was jumping down your throat like that, you're just being sweet and it's really appreciated."

"Thank you, Chris. But don't worry about it. She's always that way. It's like that all the time. It makes it a little stressful at the job but I deal with it."

"Wow, that's terrible. I don't get it, you're really good at what you do, what's the point in her jumping down her throat all the time?"

Sidnie hummed, laying on her back. "I couldn't tell you. She does it to everyone... but I guess she was just at her breaking point when she thought I was flirting with you."

"Well I was flirting with you," Chris said softly. "I hope that wasn't awkward..."

The redhead was silent for a moment, turning on her side. "I-it was... but then it wasn't. Only because I was working. I think you're really sweet, Chris."

"Same to you, I really... really think you're gorgeous and I'd really like to keep talking to you... if that's okay with you, that is."

She was silent again for a long moment. "I'd like that."

"Awesome! I know you've got a really busy schedule so whenever you're free and we'll work something out, sound okay?"

"Sounds great. Actually... I'll be free on Friday afternoon and evening..."

"Friday... Friday sounds good! You wanna go out for dinner?"

"Sure. That'll be great." Sidnie said, smiling.

"Sweet! So... I'll call you Friday around lunchtime, and we'll figure something out for later, okay?"

"Okay... okay, that sounds really good."

"Cool, so I'll talk you soon, right?"

"Definitely."

"'Kay, Sidnie... bye..," Chris said, hesitating as though he didn't want to hang up.

Sidnie stayed quite for a moment before saying quietly: "Bye."

Suddenly feeling very girlish and excited, Sidnie bounded out of her bedroom and in search of her sister. Mackenzie was standing at the stove in the kitchen, gently stirring a boiling pot of pasta. Sidnie skidded up to her, smiling broadly.

"So?" Mackenzie prompted.

"I talked to him!"

"I gathered," Mackenzie smiled wryly at her twin. "Go on."

Sidnie gave a happy little sigh. "Kenz he's _great_! We're going out to dinner on Friday."

Mackenzie grinned. "Well it's about time you're going out on a date. I'm proud of you."

"You're... not going to tell Mom and Dad, are you? Y'know, about what he does?"

Mackenzie laughed. "What're you so worked up about? I've got no reason to say anything to Mom and Dad. I mean for goodness sake you need a freaking boyfriend. You've gotta get bored just going to work and sitting around here all the time. I swear I thought you were getting all spinster on me for a while."

Sidnie scoffed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis."

The redhead snatched a bit of the green pepper her sister was chopping from the cutting board and crunched into it, reclaiming her seat at the kitchen island.

"Oh shut up," Mackenzie laughed. "So do you plan on dating this guy?"

Sidnie shrugged. "I don't know... I guess... maybe... if he wants..."

"If _he_ wants? What about what _you_ want? You've gotta do you, babe."

"I _know_ that! But I'm not jumping into this relationship one-sided."

"Okay, that's a sensible sentiment, but if you don't want to be in a relationship with this guy what's the point?"

"But I _do_! So it depends on if _he_ wants to as well, Mackenzie. That's how things like this work. There's got to be an effort on both accounts."

"Alright, alright, don't get all worked up and emotional on me," Her twin said. "So I saw you cleaned today. What got you all worked up?"

Sidnie remained silent, moving her eyes from her sister, who'd turned around to look at her.

"Sid..." Mackenzie started, pointing the spatula she was working veggies with at her. "Which reminds me! What are you doing home anyway? I thought you had to work today!"

"I did... but Mrs. Gulliver insisted I have the day off. She probably thought I'd spend most of my day 'flirting' with Chris again..."

"What?" Mackenzie shrieked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? She accused me the other day of flirting with Chris when I went in to check on him and he said something that made me laugh. I talked to him like I do with all my paitents because someone taking two minutes out of their day really helps them along. But because he's young and attractive and... she just assumed that we were flirting. She actually threatened to try and have me restationed if I 'kept up this behavior'. So I missed being able to say goodbye to him because of that."

Mackenzie stood gaping at her sister, who motioned to her that the pasta was over boiling the pot and she hastened to blow it down before dumping it into the strainer in the sink. She turned back to her twin, seemingly recovered from her shock.

"Are you kidding me? Sid, you're the most professional person I know. You'd never intentionally flirt with a patient. I mean... this guy may have been a different story, but geez, you'd never do it at work."

"Exactly."

"Well, she can go suck on something hard, cos you got your boy anyway! I mean clearly he missed you since he Michelle for your number. I bet he would have asked you yourself if you were there."

"I guess I'll never know."

Mackenzie shrugged, now mixing the pasta and cooked veggies together. "So what are you gonna wear on this date with him?"

Sidnie deadpanned. "I-I don't know."

"Oh, well we've got to figure that out, then, don't we."

"I don't know where we're going yet. He said he'd call Friday around lunchtime and we'd sort it out then."

"Well that doesn't mean that you can't have an idea. Let's eat and we'll pick something out for you." Mackenzie said with a grin.

* * *

With her twin sister's help, Sidnie managed to filter through both their closets and put together an outfit for Sidnie for her date that evening. A pair of her sister's dark jeans, paired with her own rosy pink tunic that fell gracefully off one shoulder, and a pair of flat black shoes made up her outfit. Mackenzie took over her hair, which she curled elegantly and situated so that some of them were pulled to the back of her head, while the rest hung lightly at her shoulders. Though she blatantly refused to wear makeup, Mackenzie talked her into 'at least putting a shine' on her lips with some clear gloss.

"See, you look so cute," Mackenzie gushed, flicking a curl she deemed stray over her sister's shoulder. "Aww, he's gonna melt when he sees you, and if he doesn't, he's an idiot. He's coming here to get you, right?"

"Yes, Mackenzie, for the eightieth time! He's coming here!"

Mackenzie nodded, and suddenly, reached forward and grabbed her sister's cheeks, pinching them hard. Sidnie let out a yelp and pushed her twin away from her.

"What in the world did you do that for?!"

"If you insist on not wearing makeup, we'll do it like they did way back in the day. The natural way, y'know? Lookit how cute you are with your rosy cheeks."

Mackenzie reached out to repeat her action but Sidnie swatted her hands away, stalking off to the living room. The dark-haired twin laughed and followed her sister, sitting down on the couch. Sidnie paced nervously up and down the apartment by the door.

"Would you cool it? Don't get all nervous and start babbling at him cos that's a real turn-off for most guys. But don't get all clammy either and not say anything cos then he'll have to do all the talking..."

"Kenz! I know how to go on a date, okay? I'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get all testy on me," Mackenzie said. "So what time is lover boy supposed to get here?"

Sidnie glanced at her watch. "We're going out for dinner at seven-thirty so I imagine he'll be here soon."

Moments after Sidnie finished her sentence, a knock came to the front door. Mackenzie grinned at her and jumped to her feet, beating her sister to the front door. With a triumphant laugh, Mackenzie opened it, and her smile dropped.

"Oh, hey big brother."

"Hey to you too, Kenz," Said their brother. "Can I come in? It's frigid out here!"

Mackenzie stepped back from the door, allowing her brother to step across the threshold. He towered over both twins and had the same red hair as Sidnie that was long and his wavy bangs dropped over one of his eyes. Laying eyes on Sidnie, he crossed the room and hugged her tight.

"You look pretty, Sid." He smiled.

"Thanks Galen," Sidnie replied. "So what brings you over?"

"Oh, just the fact that I haven't seen my baby sisters in forever. Cos you're always at work, Sid, and... well Mackenzie is doing her thing. I figured I'd come check up on you guys."

Another knock at the door caused Mackenzie to grin again. "Well you're about to miss Sid again."

"What's she talking about?"

Sidnie sighed as Mackenzie opened the door. "Hi... is Sidnie here?"

"She sure is. Come on in."

Mackenzie stepped back from the door, allowing Chris to enter the apartment, closing the door behind him. Light bits of snow were melting in his hair, which was eerily similar to Galen's, as his bangs hung softly over his left eye. He smiled at Sidnie, though looked a little weary at Galen who suddenly moved in front of his sister, standing well over not only her but Chris as well.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Galen!"

Sidnie smacked her brother in the back hard before pushing him out of the way. "Chris, this is my older brother Galen. Galen this is Chris, he's a friend of mine and we're going out for dinner, okay?"

Chris nervously stuck out his hand towards Sidnie's brother, who shook it shortly. Galen wrapped a protective arm around his sister's shoulders and squeezed her gently, saying 'have a good time', before letting her go. Sidnie grabbed her coat from the hook by the door, shrugging it on before wrapping a white scarf around her neck, picking up her purse and leading Chris out the door. Once it shut, she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry about that. He didn't call before he turned up. He's just being a big brother."

"It's cool," Chris smiled. "He's pretty scary though."

"Oh he's petrifying. But he's a real teddy bear when you get to know him."

* * *

Sidnie dropped her purse in it's usual place behind the nurse's station, as she returned from the cafeteria from lunch, sitting down next to her curly-haired friend Michelle.

"Hey Sid."

"I went out with Chris last night." Sidnie blurted.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"We went out for dinner."

"Sidnie! That's awesome! Did you have fun?"

"Lots. He's really, really sweet. A total gentleman. And he's really funny and just... he's charming."

"Charming? Who still says charming, Sid? C'mon, you're twenty-two, not seventy-two, okay? Charming is for fairy tales."

Sidnie blushed. "Well, I don't know how else to describe him!"

"Describe who?"

Sidnie and Michelle looked up and their blonde friend Claire approached their station, leaning against the counter.

"Miss Sidnie here went out with that cute wrestler guy that asked me for her phone number the other day."

Claire's jaw dropped. "No way! How was it? What'd you do?"

"We went out for dinner... and made snow angels in a park."

"Aww, oh my god, how cute!" Michelle squealed.

"Did he pull a chivalrous gentleman and pay for everything?"

Sidnie nodded. "He did. I told him he didn't have to but he really insisted."

"Oh Sid! You got yourself a good one! Don't argue if he's willing to pay!" Claire laughed.

"He met Galen, too." Sidnie said.

Both girls groaned, Claire spoke first. "How'd that go?"

"Okay, I guess. He was a little... y'know, Galen. I'm sure Mackenzie told him everything when I left."

"What's there to tell? I mean he seems like a nice guy," Michelle said. "When are you two going out again?"

"Sometime soon. Before he goes to Japan." Sidnie said.

"Japan? What's he going to Japan for?" Claire asked.

"Wrestling. He has a contract or something with a company over there and he and his friend Alex are going to wrestle. He'll be there till after the first of the year."

"When does he get leave?" Said Michelle.

"The 27th. So he'll be gone for less than a week."

"Okay so it's like... the fourteenth... you guys could totally squeeze in a couple more dates before he goes!" Michelle giggled.

"Well, not really. He's leaving for Florida tomorrow for a couple days to do tapings for the company he regularly works for. So we really only have time for... probably one more date before he goes." Sidnie said.

"Wow, got it down to an exact science already," Claire laughed. "Well he sounds cute. I'm glad you found someone, Sid. I'm happy for you, girl."

"Thanks. I really think I like him a lot. He's really sweet."

* * *

As time would have it, Sidnie didn't get the chance to see Chris until the day before he left for Japan. He'd called her while he was packing his suitcase to apologize profusely for not calling her sooner. They decided to meet again for a few hours the day before Chris left. They took a long, snowy walk together before retreating indoors to one of Sidnie's favorite cafes for hot chocolate. They talked about their respective Christmases with their families and Sidnie asked in sincere interest about Chris's trip to Japan. He excitedly explained as much as he could about the company he was going to be working with, and that he was looking forward to New Year's Eve in Tokyo. Sidnie smiled happily at the giddy look in his eyes when he talked about visiting the country. Then suddenly his happy face had become very sad and serious and he'd said to her; 'but I'm sad, because I won't get to see you when the new year comes in'.

Flattered, Sidnie promised to see him again as soon as he could when he returned from his trip to Japan.

Now it was January third and Sidnie was sitting in her apartment with her older brother, Galen, waiting on a call from Chris. He'd sent her at text message earlier in the day saying that his flight had landed and he was going to stop by home to shower and change and he'd call when he finished.

"So what are you doing today, sis?" Galen asked, turning off the TV tossing the remote control onto the coffee table.

"I'm waiting for Chris to call, at the moment. Then after that, I'm not sure. We may go out or something."

"Oh. So you're still seeing this guy?" Galen said roughly.

"What's your problem?"

"Kenz told me..."

Sidnie jumped up from the couch, rounding on her brother angrily. "She told you! Told you how we met and what he does?"

"Yeah... Sid I don't..."

"That's not fair, Galen, and you know it! Chris is a really sweet guy! He's smart and funny and he makes me smile! People make mistakes, and if he'd never had to come to the hospital... I never would have met him. And as far as what he does for a living, at least he's got a steady job and he really, really loves what he does!"

"And how come you haven't heard from him all holiday?"

"I have! I haven't _seen_ him because he's been in Japan! He went over there to wrestle." Sidnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Galen waved for her to come back and sit next to him. Stiffly, Sidnie obeyed, keeping her arms crossed but dropping back into her seat.

"I don't doubt he's a nice guy, Sid. I just don't think... I mean... I don't think Mom and Dad are gonna be okay with you dating a wrestler." He said.

"I'm not _dating_ him! Not yet, anyhow. We're... talking. We're getting to know each other and so far I really like him, Galen..."

"Alright, alright, alright, kiddo. I get it. You're into this guy. I'm just doing my job as a big brother, y'know. I wanna make sure you're making a good decision with this guy. Cos you know if he hurts you, we're gonna have problems."

"I know. And you know I appreciate what you do for me, Galen. But I do like Chris. And he's a gentleman, always."

"Okay, kid," Galen smiled and kissed his sister on the temple. "I'll be nice."

Sidnie smiled, and gave her brother a short, sideways hug. They sat in silence for a moment before Sidnie's the ringing of a mobile phone cut through the air. Sidnie reached forward and picked up her phone, smiling at the caller.

"Hey!"

"Hey you! Happy New Year!"

"Same to you! How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey so, I'm kind of a dummy and forgot I said I'd call you first... and I'm on my way over. I hope that's okay."

"Sure. That's fine. Well, Galen's here, just in case you wanted to know."

Chris laughed softly. "Yeah, your brother still kinda scares me."

"He's harmless, I promise," Sidnie giggled. "So how far away are you?"

"Uh, a minute or two. So I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay hun, I'm pulling into your complex now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, see you then."

Sidnie closed her phone and glanced over at her brother. "Still going to be nice?"

"Yes, Sid," He said, rolling his eyes. "This kid on his way?"

"He'll be knocking on the door in a minute. Will you answer for me? I want to change."

Galen gave her a confused look. "You look fine!"

"I've been wearing this all day! If we're going out I want to look nice."

Galen shook his head as Sidnie disappeared into her bedroom, muttering to himself. "Women."

Moments after his sister disappeared, there came a knock to the door. Galen got up from the couch and opened the door, smiling as sincerely as he could manage at Chris.

"Hey, man." He said.

"Hey."

"C'mon in. Sid's changing. She'll be out in a minute."

Chris seemed to let out a relieved breath and followed Galen to the couch. The two men sat down, awkwardly silent. Chris rubbed his palms on his dark jeans, ready to speak when he spotted Sidnie over Galen's shoulder. He beamed at her as she approached the couch. She now wore a pair of black wide leg jeans with a dark green button-down shirt that had gentle ruffles on the front, along with a short black vest. On her feet were a pair of flat black boots, her hair was loose at her shoulders. Sidnie smiled and stepped past her brother to greet Chris, who got to his feet, offering his arms for a hug. Sidnie allowed him to engulf her in his arms, squeezing her gently, and she squeezed him back, sighing happily.

"You look really beautiful." Chris said, letting her go.

Sidnie blushed. "Thanks."

"I brought you something."

"Oh Chris! You didn't have to do that!"

He waved her off, pulling a long package from the pocket of his jacket. It was wrapped in a bit of pink silk cloth with gentle floral designs stitched on it in gold. Sidnie's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet as she unwrapped it gently, taking the lid off the box. Inside were four long, blunt-ended sticks, two pink, two purple. The tops of each were shaped like fans, with black floral patterns painted on them. Sidnie gasped, hugging Chris tightly.

"They're for your hair. I noticed you wore it up a lot at work," Chris said in a soft voice, nervously scratching the back of his neck as she let him go. "Me and Alex were walking around the shops one day and I saw them, and thought they were pretty, so I... tried to ask what they were, but I don't really speak Japanese that good so I couldn't understand her. So she stuck 'em in her hair and it made me think of you. I thought you'd like them."

"Chris! They're beautiful! Thank you!"

Sidnie hugged him once more before hurrying back to her room to put her presents away. When she returned, Galen was standing, shaking Chris's hand.

"Sid, I was just telling Chris here I'm about to head out. I'll let you guys have some quality time," He smiled, giving her a hug and kissing her on the head. "I'll see you later, okay, kiddo?"

"Okay. Thanks for coming over, Galen."

"No problem. Tell Kenz I said hi."

Sidnie nodded as Galen waved at her and Chris, heading out the front door. She turned her attention back to Chris, smiling and walked over to him, giving him another hug.

"That was really sweet of you, Chris. Thank you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Anything for you, pretty girl."

Sidnie beamed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well... I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind... coming to see me wrestle. It's just a little show in the city and we can leave after me and Alex's match, but if you don't wanna go, that's totally cool, I don't mind..."

"No, I'd like to. I'd love to see what you do," Sidnie said. "But I don't know anything about wrestling."

"You don't have to. I mean I could explain it if you want, but you're smart, I know you'll understand the gist of it after the first match."

Sidnie giggled. "You are too sweet, Chris. I'd love to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Sidnie cringed when Chris was hit over the head with a metal chair. She almost cried when he was tossed over the ropes and landed with a loud thud on the outside. This whole wrestling thing was certainly not for her, watching people get hurt made her upset and scared. She was confused when Chris approached her smiling broadly after the event, dripping sweat and sporting a small, yet bloody cut above his right eyebrow.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"I don't exactly know what to say. All this, it's sort of overwhelming," She frowned at the cut on his head. "Does that hurt?"

"Nah. It's nothing. I've had worse." Chris said, still smiling.

"I was a little scared. When they tossed you on the floor over there," Sidnie pointed, shivering. "It looked like it hurt really bad."

"It's not so bad," Chris shrugged, his smile fading a little. "I'll take that as you're not so keen on wrestling, huh?"

"Honestly? No, not really. It makes me worry about you."

"Aww, girl, I'll be fine! But I understand. Let me go get cleaned up and I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Sidnie started to reply but Chris was already heading off in the other direction. She sank down into a chair behind her, crossing her legs. A few minutes later, Chris reappeared, looking far better than he did after his match, refreshed and clean with his cut covered by a bandage and his hair, pushed down with a white beanie. Sidnie got up to meet him but a blur from somewhere to her left streaked by accompanied by an excited squeal, and knocked her back towards her chair, which she unceremoniously missed and landed on the floor. She heard Chris yell, and in a second he was at her side, pulling her up off he ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, hun?"

"I'm fine," She brushed the back of her pants off. "I'm okay."

Chris frowned. "Sorry. Overexcited fan. That was pretty lame of her."

"It's okay. No harm done." Sidnie smiled gently.

"Let's get out of here, huh?"

Sidnie nodded and Chris lightly took hold of her hand. She smiled, because despite his profession, his hand were soft and gentle around hers. They walked out of the building together and headed towards Chris's car. Ever the gentleman, Chris opened the passenger side door for her, before dropping his bags into the trunk and coming around to the driver's side. When he got in, Sidnie was looking curiously at the collection of CD's in the visor above her head.

"See anything you like?" He asked.

"Who's 311?"

Chris deadpanned. "You've never heard of 311? Oh man, you're missing out!"

He laughed and picked a CD, switching the one in the stereo for the one in his hand. They spent the next two hours driving around the city, pointing out landmarks they both remembered as children. Chris drove her through the neighborhood that he grew up in and Sidnie showed him the way to hers. They returned to Sidnie's apartment after having a quick dinner at a local diner and Chris walked her up to the door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Sidnie smiled, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She pulled off her coat, hanging it on the hook, holding her hand out for Chris's. She directed him to the couch, while she poked her head in her sister's room.

"Kenz?"

"What's up?"

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Cos I was asleep till you came in and turned all the lights on," Mackenzie said crossly. "What's up?"

"Oh, sorry. We'll keep it down, then. Chris is here," Sidnie said. "Galen says hi, by the way. I'll let you get back to sleep. 'Night."

Mackenzie muttered as Sidnie closed her door. She returned towards the living room where Chris was sitting on his knees, looking over their collection of DVDs stacked neatly beside the television.

"See anything you like?" Sidnie asked, laughing.

"Yeah, actually. You girls have awesome taste in movies."

"Thanks. They're mostly Mackenzie's. I like girly movies... and comedies, historical type stuff... and Harry Potter..." Sidnie said, blushing.

Chris turned to look at her, grinning. "That's so cute. So, what do you wanna watch?"

Sidnie shrugged, sitting on the couch. "You pick. But I don't like horror movies. I'm a wimp."

The wrestler laughed, moving his hovering hand away from Saw 3 and settled on The Black Dahlia instead.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that." Sidnie said.

Chris smiled and put the movie into the DVD player, settling onto the couch next to Sidnie. About halfway through, Sidnie found herself with her head laying on Chris's chest, and his arm wrapped gently around her shoulder, half asleep, half watching the movie. Hours later, Sidnie woke up with a slightly sore neck and her sister's voice in her ear.

"Wake up, Sidnie! You're gonna be late for work!"

Mackenzie shoved Chris's arm against her shoulder and Sidnie jumped, groggy and confused.

"What? What's going on?"

"Don't you have to work today? Or are you off again?" Mackenzie called from the kitchen.

"I'm off today."

Sidnie tried to stretch, but the weight around her shoulders hadn't moved. She looked up, seeing Chris was still beside her, sleeping soundly, his head hanging to one side and his arm around her.

"Oh," Mackenzie glanced back at her sister. "I came out here and you two were cuddling. It was cute. I almost took a picture. You guys want some coffee or something?"

Sidnie shrugged, gently shaking Chris until he woke up. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey... What time is it?"

"Um..." Sidnie glanced at the clock. "It's about seven-thirty. We fell asleep."

Chris shook his head. "Whoa, really? I didn't even realize it."

"Me either," Sidnie laughed. "Mackenzie's making coffee. Do you want any?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not a coffee guy."

"Just for you then, Kenz," Sidnie called over her shoulder. "Chris... do you mind if I sit up? I need to stretch."

Chris laughed softly and moved his arm for around her shoulders. She stood up and stretched her arms to the air, yawning. Chris followed her lead as Sidnie sat back down, looking up at him.

"Sorry you had to sleep like that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sid. It's not the worst sleep I've ever had, by far. Can't complain when I've snuggled with a pretty girl all night."

Sidnie blushed. "You must be sore, though. I mean after wrestling last night and sleeping sitting up. You poor thing."

"Stop worrying about me," Chris laughed, giving Sidnie a sideways hug. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm a nurse. I'm supposed to worry."

Chris chuckled and Sidnie scooted closer to cuddle next to him again. He wrapped his arm around her again, squeezing her shoulders.

"I could get used to this." Chris said softly.

"Me, too."

Over the next six weeks, Sidnie saw Chris nearly every other day... when he wasn't in Florida, that is. On more than one occasion when he was home, he'd picked her up from work, driven her home to change, and taken her straight back out for dinner or a movie, sometimes both. Twice, they repeated their camp-out on the living room couch. Once because they'd been snowed in, and the second time because they'd simply fallen asleep again. On the days Chris wasn't at the apartment, Mackenzie spent her time badgering Sidnie about how she saw more of Chris than she'd seen of any of Sidnie's ex-boyfriends. To which the red-haired twin responded that they still 'technically weren't dating'.

"How can you still be 'not dating', Sid? He's over here every other day, he takes you out every weekend. You're buying each other presents and ya know what the next step is? Pet names. And I swear to God if you start calling him some stupid shit, I'm moving out." Mackenzie said.

Sidnie laughed. "Why exactly are you so interested in my relationship with Chris?"

"Um, gee, Sid, cos it's the first one you've been in since you were eighteen!"

Sidnie wrinkled her nose. "I'm trying to forget that, thanks."

"You and me both. That kid was a tool."

"Anyway," Sidnie said pointedly. "Since you're so interested. Chris is coming over tonight..."

"Why don't you ever go to his house?" Mackenzie interrupted.

"I... I don't know. I've been to his house before..."

"Maybe you guys should try that once in a while. What if I want company one night, huh?"

"Then tell me and we'll do something else. You haven't said anything except how much you see of him so I assumed you weren't bothered by how much he's here. But if it bothers you then he and I can go somewhere else, Kenz."

"It doesn't bother me," Mackenzie said dismissively. "Is he staying over?"

"Don't know."

"Find out, I'll let you borrow something sexy." Mackenzie said with a wink.

Sidnie frowned and smacked her sister hard on the arm. "Not funny."

"Oh! That's right! I forgot! Little Sidnie still hasn't swiped her v-card!" Mackenzie giggled. "Is Chris gonna be the lucky guy?"

"Shut up Mackenzie that is not funny!"

"Eww, don't get bitchy. It's not cute," Mackenzie said, leaning against the kitchen island. "I'm just saying. What else are you holding out for, Sidnie? It seems like you've met your perfect guy. Why not give him the whole package?"

'It's not just that easy, Mackenzie! I'm putting a lot of thought into that."

"What's there to think about? Make sure you've got protection and have fun! Have you kissed him yet?"

"No..." Sidnie said sheepishly.

"What?! Sidnie Marlene! You two have unofficially dating for like, a hundred years, if you're gonna make him hold out on the whole shebang, at least break the poor kid off with a kiss."

Sidnie sighed and folded her arms, looking away from her sister.

"Sidnie don't be so Little House on the Prairie! Kiss him! I know you want to, and I'm sure he wants you to as well. There's nothing wrong with a little kiss."

Sidnie rolled her eyes and headed back towards her bedroom. Ignoring what her sister said, she pulled an outfit for the day out of her closet, before heading off to the shower. After she dressed and pinned her hair up in a bun with the hair sticks Chris had given her, she checked her phone to see she'd missed a call and received a text message. Chris was on his way over to the apartment... ten minutes ago when she'd got the message. He'd be nearly at her doorstep by now and sure enough, when she stepped back into the living room, Mackenzie was closing the door behind Chris and he looked up at her with that familiar beaming smile.

"Hey girl." He said softly, bending and pressing cold lips against her cheek.

Sidnie giggled. "You're frozen!"

"It's pretty cold," Chris laughed. "So bundle up, I thought we'd go ice skating."

The redhead beamed. "You pay such good attention, Chris! I didn't think you'd remember that."

"I've been known to catch a few things people wouldn't expect."

"You're a doll, Chris," Sidnie beamed. "I'll be right back."

Sidnie squeezed Chris in a hug before heading back to her room. She returned wearing gloves, a scarf, and a hat and Chris helped her into her coat as they prepared to leave.

"Kenz... do you wanna come along? I feel bad always leaving you here by yourself." Sidnie said.

"Nah, I'm fine. You lovebirds have fun. I'm taking advantage of the quiet while I can." Mackenzie said, waving the two away as she plopped down on the couch.

Saying goodbye, Sidnie and Chris headed out the door and Chris drove them out of Detroit, towards the Canadian border.

"Where are we going?" Sidnie asked.

"Ever been to Windsor? My friend Petey lives up here and I asked him if there were any places to go skating up here and he said he found a pretty nice place. It's outdoors but there's a cafe nearby if it gets too cold. I thought it'd be... I dunno..."

"Romantic?"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's really sweet of you, Chris. No one I've dated has ever been this thoughtful." Sidnie said softly.

Chris inched down the volume on the stereo, glancing sideways at Sidnie. "So we're dating now?"

"Well... I've sort of been wondering that, too. Mackenzie's always asking me whether or not we're a couple or not... I don't know what to tell her. I really like you a lot Chris..."

Sidnie trailed off, playing with her gloves. Stopping at a red light, Chris took the chance to turn his head to look completely at her. He smiled, seeing her face almost as red as her hair. He'd never seen her look this quiet and shy, but it was almost unbearably endearing. He reached out his right hand for her left one and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"If you don't want to put a stamp on us yet, that's fine. I'm happy just hanging out with you. I enjoy your company and I like just being around you. If you're not ready to call us official yet, I can wait." He said.

"Chris you are the sweetest person I've ever met," Sidnie paused for a long moment, just watching him as they drove. "I'd really be happy if... you wanted to..."

"Sidnie," He interrupted gently. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sidnie smiled wide and happy and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"And he took me ice skating. It was just... perfect!" Sidnie gushed.

Claire giggled as they walked on towards the hospital.

"That is just too freaking cute. So you guys are like, official, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really nice. He's so amazing." Sidnie beamed.

"So what are you guys doing tonight, then? Cos Ryan and I can't think of a damn thing to do."

"Tonight?"

"Duh, Sid! It's Valentine's Day! As a new couple, you guys are like, obligated to have plans." Claire said smartly, nodding.

"Oh... um... well... he's in Florida."

Claire's reply was abruptly cut off as they approached their station. Michelle was standing over a small, but gorgeous bouquet of pink and white flowers.

"Sidnie Johansson, get over here right now!" She demanded, waving a small card in her hand.

Sidnie hurried over, excitedly taking the card from Michelle and opened it, beaming at the inside.

_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful. Sorry I couldn't be there.  
Love,  
Chris_

Standing on tiptoe, Michelle looked over Sidnie's shoulder at the card and squealed softly.

"That is so freaking sweet! Oh my goodness, what a guy you've got, Sid."

"He remembers everything. He remembered I love ice skating, and he remembered calla lilies are my favorite flowers."

"Ugh, what planet did you find him on again? Wanna direct me that way?" Michelle laughed. "So how come he can't be here for V-Day?"

"He's working," Sidnie said, replacing the card back in it's clip amongst the flowers. "He's in Florida."

"Okay, okay. He's like, ten states away, _still_ remembers Valentine's Day, _and_ your favorite flowers? He's a Martian." Claire laughed.

Sidnie giggled. "He's not a Martian. He's just a really good guy."

"So are you two official yet or what?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Claire squealed before Sidnie could answer. "She was just telling me all about it!"

Sidnie returned home from work that evening to a very moody twin sister. Mackenzie gave the flowers Sidnie came in holding a nasty look as she sat them down on the table.

"From Chris?" She said mockingly.

"What's your problem, Kenz?" Sidnie said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Oh nothing! My baby sister is getting all the love and attention she wants but she can't be bothered to realize when her _own twin_ is miserable!" Mackenzie snapped.

Sidnie gaped at her sister. "Mackenzie Serina! Why didn't you say anything to me? You know I'm always here for you."

"You've been so wrapped up in your new not-boyfriend. I guess I didn't think it was fair since you were so happy that I brought you down."

"Mackenzie. Chris would understand if I told him I needed to spend time with my sister," Sidnie said, then added softly: "And he's not a 'not-boyfriend' anymore."

The dark-haired twin cracked a smile. "So you made it official, huh?"

"Yeah... but that doesn't matter right now. What's wrong with you?"

"Found out Indy has been screwing around." Mackenzie frowned.

Sidnie gasped. "No! How, when?"

"The girl, today."

"Oh, Kenzie!"

Sidnie scrambled around the kitchen island to hug her sister tightly. Mackenzie let out a distressed sigh and squeezed Sidnie back.

"I don't understand. We've been together forever and all of a sudden he decides to say the hell with it all! It's killin' me, Sid."

With an arm around her shoulders, Sidnie led Mackenzie to the living room, and sat down with her on the couch.

"Listen, it's just you and me, okay? Chris is in Florida. We're going to order junk and have a sisterly bonding night, okay? I'm so sorry, Mackenzie."

She smiled at her twin, who laid her head on her shoulder, grinning too as Sidnie reached for her cell phone to call for their dinner. The two spent the rest of the evening on the couch, watching movies and chatting about their respective relationships. Finally, around one-thirty in the morning, Mackenzie got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna head off to bed, sis. Thanks for tonight. Best Valentine's ever."

Sidnie smiled and stood as well, hugging her sister. "No problem. Sleep well, Kenz."


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Indy, for the hundredth time, Mackenzie isn't home! Please don't call again today."

Sidnie sat the phone back down in it's base with a sigh and moved back to the couch where Chris was sitting, looking slightly confused, but amused at the same time.

"What's up?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her as she sat down.

"My sister's boyfriend... or ex-boyfriend... whatever he is to her now keeps calling and trying to talk to her. But she doesn't want to talk to him. She found out he was cheating on her last month and hasn't spoken to him since. She's been avoiding his phone calls like the plague. I think she's trying to get the phone company to block his number." Sidnie sighed. "She's really upset. She found out on Valentine's Day."

Chris frowned. "Wow, what a crappy thing to do. How'd she find out?"

"The other girl," Sidnie frowned. "She wouldn't tell me that whole story, but apparently it was a pretty gruesome encounter. She didn't want to tell me at first, but I came home that day with those flowers you sent me, which I absolutely loved by the way, the girls think you're an alien, and Mackenzie was more hostile than normal when she asked me if they were from you. So finally I got her to tell me what was wrong."

"...They think I'm an alien?" Chris laughed.

"Well because you remember everything. You're so sweet and romantic, and you sent flowers for Valentine's Day. They keep asking me where I found you." Sidnie giggled softly.

Chris chuckled, squeezing Sidnie's shoulders gently as she snuggled against his chest. He pressed his lips very softly to the top of her head.

"Chris... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, girl. Anything."

"Does it bother you... that we've been together for a fairly... long time, and I haven't kissed you?" Sidnie asked softly.

Chris shifted, sitting up a straight and removing his arm from around her shoulders, holding her hands in his.

"I'm not worried about that, Sid. What makes you ask that?"

"...Mackenzie keeps asking me... how serious are you two? Have you kissed him yet? What are you waiting for? ...I just feel so bombarded, I feel like it's expected of me. I feel... out of the loop and slow... does that make sense?"

Chris thought for a moment, gently chewing his bottom lip. "It does... but then it doesn't. I don't care if we don't kiss for a _year_ Sidnie. That's not the most important thing, okay?"

The redhead blushed a little, dropping her eyes to their hands. Her hands looked so small enveloped inside his. They were warm and gentle, comforting.

"Would it bother you if I told you I'm... I'm... still a virgin?"

Chris sighed softly, he took her chin gently in one of his hands, making sure she looked at him.

"I don't care," He said, very clearly. "I think it's beautiful that you're still a virgin. That just means everything about you is really sweet and ...pure and stuff. I don't care whether we kiss. I don't care whether we have sex. I care about spending time with you. Just like this."

Smiling, Chris raised the hand that was still holding hers, turning her palm up so that it faced him and kissed it tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Don't worry about all that other stuff. I'm happy just having you right here with me, okay?" He said, pulling her against his chest again.

Sidnie smiled up at him, snuggling into his arms. "You're wonderful, Chris. You really, really are."

An hour later, Sidnie was trying to ignore the ringing telephone, and her sister's yelling voice for the conversation she and Chris were attempting to have.

"SID! Will you pick it up, _please_!? I'm not talking to him! Tell him to stop calling!"

"And if you fall wrong... it hurts like crazy..."

"Chris. I'm really sorry, I'm listening I promise. But can you hang on for a minute?"

He laughed. "Sure."

Sidnie smiled and got up from the couch, marching into the kitchen to grab the telephone.

"Hello!" She said sharply.

"Ouch, girl, what's up with the greeting?"

"Michelle? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you! Why didn't you call my cell?"

"I tried. It's off."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Chris and I were sleeping earlier and turned off our phones. What's up?"

"Oh! Is he still there?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh," Michelle giggled. "Then nevermind! Claire and I were bored and wanted to see if you wanted to come see a movie with us. But if Chris is over, don't worry."

"Ooh! Well, we could both come..."

"No, no, girl! Spend time with your boy! We'll plan a girl's day sometime soon, okay?" Michelle said.

"Okay, well, you two have a good time, okay?"

"Definitely! See you tomorrow, Sid!"

"Bye."

Sidnie hung up the phone, stopping by her sister's room to poke her head in.

"Kenz, check the caller ID next time, it was Michelle, not Indy." She said, a little frustrated.

"Oh... sorry sis... sorry, I just... every time the freaking thing rings, I just think it's him. He keeps calling my cell phone, I've turned it off. This is getting really ridiculous." Mackenzie said.

Sidnie frowned. "It's okay. I told him not to call again earlier when you were at work... I don't know if he's stopped or not but... well, I hope so."

"Thanks Sid. I'm really sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Kenzie."

Sidnie smiled and pulled her sister's door closed, returning to the couch with Chris. He was patiently waiting for her, looking at a picture that normally sat on the table next to the couch.

"How old is this?" He asked.

Sidnie curled her legs underneath her, leaning against his shoulder. "Oh wow... that's gotta be... ten years old. Mackenzie and I were twelve. Galen was seventeen."

The old photo was of all three siblings, all red-headed and grinning at the camera. The two girls, petite and pretty, were wearing matching black skirts and white tops with white sandals, and the boy, tall and lanky, wore black pants and a white shirt.

"Which one are you," Chris asked shyly. "I can't tell when your hair is the same color."

"That one, on the left," Sidnie pointed. "My birthmark looks like a half-moon and it's on the corner of my left eye, Mackenzie's is the same, except it's above her right eyebrow."

"Wow. And your brother is still insanely tall."

"He always has been. Tall and skinny." Sidnie laughed.

"You've always been really pretty," Chris stated. "I bet you were adorable when you were really small."

Sidnie blushed. "Thanks. I was short when I was little. I had really long hair and lots of freckles."

"You still have freckles," Chris laughed softly, tracing a line of them along her forearm. "They're cute."

"I had a _lot_ of them when I was younger. Most of them faded when I got older. I've still got lots of them on my stomach and back, and they're really light, but that's about it."

"I like your freckles, they give you personality."

Sidnie smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're really amazing, have I told you that today?"

"Once or twice, I think," He joked. "But it's good for the ego."

Sidnie laughed and gave him a playful pinch on the side. He laughed along and gave her the same pinch, she jumped, squealing.

"Oh! Are you ticklish?"

"No!" Sidnie said quickly, holding her hands up.

"Liar! You so are ticklish!"

"No! I'm not!" Sidnie lied badly, giggling.

Chris shook his head as though he was going to drop the conversation. Sidnie sighed, relieved and moved to take her normal position against his chest. Chris lunged at her, pinning her to the couch, fingers relentlessly tickling her sides. Sidnie squealed and screamed with laughter, attempting to grab his arms to make him stop. Finally he let her go, sitting back so she could sit up and catch her breath. Sidnie gave his arm a playful shove, taking several deep breaths to calm her laughs. Chris grinned at her, leaning forward again to gently kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He smiled that happy, irresistible smile.

Sidnie fanned at her laughter flushed face with one hand and swatted Chris's arm with the other. He pulled her into his arms again and she settled immediately against his chest. They stayed settled together for a few long moments before a low rumbling in Sidnie's ear made her giggle.

"Your stomach just growled at me."

"Sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry."

"What are you hungry for?"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno. Wanna go get something?"

"Not particularly. I'll cook something."

"You don't have to do that..."

"No, no! I like cooking, really. That's all Kenzie and I usually do," Sidnie smiled, poking Chris gently in the stomach. "Plus. I've seen half the food in your house, and it looks like you could use a decent meal anyway."

Chris squeezed her playfully. "I can cook... a little."

"Easy Mac doesn't count, Chris."

"Damn."

"C'mon, let's see what we've got. I haven't been shopping lately, and I'm not sure if Mackenzie has, either."

Chris released Sidnie from his arms and she got up, heading into the kitchen. After a few minutes of poking through the refrigerator and freezer, Sidnie resigned herself to the fact that they'd have to go shopping for more ingredients if she was going to make something substantial. Telling Mackenzie they'd be back in a few minutes, Chris drove them to the to the supermarket, where Sidnie was quick to pick out items for what was now a 'surprise' dinner she planned to make. Ever gentlemanly, Chris insisted on paying, his logic being that if he was going to be eating without helping, the least he could do was pay for the food. Sidnie waved his offer off, but he slipped the cashier his credit card while Sidnie was rummaging through her purse for hers, not looking. When she glanced up again, Chris was grinning at her and taking the receipt from the cashier. Sidnie pouted and Chris laughed softly as he carried their bags back to the car.

Now Sidnie was standing at the stove, moving her spoon around in the wide, deep pot on the stovetop. Chris was sitting at the kitchen island, continuing his story about wrestling moves that he'd started before Mackenzie interrupted, pleading for Sidnie to answer the phone.

"And... hey, are you sure you don't need help with anything?" Chris asked, frowning a little.

"It's fine, Chris, I promise."

"Aww, are you cooking for him, Sid? Geez you two are like a freaking married couple." Mackenzie said.

Sidnie threw her sister a glare, who simply laughed and took a seat next to Chris at the island, her black hair rumpled, eyes a little sleepy.

"Were you sleeping?" Sidnie asked.

"Takin' a little nap. Work sucked this morning. But it smelled really good and it woke me up. What are you making?"

"Chicken chili."

"I knew it was chili," Chris exclaimed, punching the air triumphantly. "Some of the stuff you bought totally gave it away."

Sidnie laughed. "You mean some of the stuff _you_ bought?"

"Hey! If I'm eating and not helping, I could at least pay."

"Smart boy." Mackenzie said.

"Shush, Kenz. You didn't have to do that, Chris."

"I wanted to," Chris said, changing the subject. "It smells great, babe."

"It's Sid's specialty. She must really like you if she's making it for you. She doesn't make this one often."

Chris smiled as she saw Sidnie's ears turn almost as red as her hair. She tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot, laying it on a spare plate, clamping the lid on the dish. She turned to the island and came to stand beside Chris. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her gently.

"Eww, you two are cavity sweet," Mackenzie wrinkled her nose. "Save me some, I'm gonna go lay down again."

Mackenzie slid down from her stool and waved as she passed Sidnie and Chris, shutting her bedroom door softly. Chris frowned, looking up at Sidnie.

"Does your sister not like me or something?" He asked softly.

"It's not that," Sidnie sighed, allowing Chris to pull her down into his lap. "She's... upset. She was mad at me because she didn't think I was concerned that she was upset about Indy now that we were together. But I didn't know! She wouldn't say anything to me."

"I'm sorry." Chris frowned.

"You didn't do anything. I guess I could have been a little more attentive, she _is_ my sister. She'd do the same for me if you and I were having problems." Sidnie said. "Anyway, I'm sure she'd really like you if she spent more time talking to us instead of being shut up in her room all the time and making those kind of comments."

Chris snuggled his cheek between her shoulder blades. "She's probably sick of seeing me. I'm here all the time."

Sidnie wriggled in his lap, his beard prickly and his breath warm through her t-shirt. "She said something about that, too. She asked why I'm never over at your place."

"Honestly? Because it's a hell-hole. I'm never there so I don't clean very often," Chris laughed. "It's not that I don't want you there, girl. Trust me, the whole place is just really a mess."

Sidnie giggled softly, rising from his lap. "Dinner should be ready. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Chris grinned. "It smells awesome."

Sidnie served both Chris and herself and they sat on the couch to eat and watch a movie. After a second helping for Chris, Sidnie cleaned up, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. He helped her wash and dry the dishes and put them away. They sat on the couch again and Sidnie looked over at Chris, yawning a little.

"Do you want to stay over tonight, Chris?"

"I'm supposed to meet Alex in the morning... but I could run home and get some clothes and come back." He said, resting his chin on her head.

"If it's too much trouble..."

"No, babe, it'll take me ten minutes tops to get home and back. I like staying with you. I could just leave from here, Alex doesn't live far away from here anyway."

"I'll come with you if you want."

"Nah, you stay here. You look tired," Chris kissed the top of her head. "We'll... cuddle of whatever when I get back."

Sidnie laughed softly as Chris squeezed her gently and got up from the couch. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come right in when you get back."

Chris nodded as he shrugged on his jacket and disappeared through the front door. Sidnie stretched out across the couch, paying little attention to the television as she waited for Chris to return. Ten minutes later, the front door opened and closed softly. Sidnie yawned as Chris approached the couch, pressing cold lips to her temple.

"Hey, I'm back." He said, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "You _were_ tired, huh?"

Sidnie smiled sleepily. "I guess so."

Sidnie sat up and Chris sat back down. Sidnie promised she'd return in a minute and disappeared to her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later, her long hair up in a ponytail and wearing pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She sunk down next to Chris again, leaning against his shoulder.

"Go sleep in your bed," Chris said. "It can't be comfortable with two people on the couch."

"Well... I was hoping you'd come join me." She said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'd really like it if you'd sleep with me tonight." Sidnie smiled.

"Sure, babe."

Sidnie held out her hand, and Chris took it, smiling, as she lead him to her room. Chris smiled, having never seen her room before. It was soft and sweet, a perfect reflection of Sidnie. It was painted a very soft pink color with crisp white trim. Her bed was covered in white and blue sheets with a thick white comforter on top. Sidnie pulled off a few pillows that were more decorative than anything, setting them in a line against the window while Chris disappeared to change clothes. When he returned, Sidnie was turning down the covers and crawling underneath.

"Are you an open door sleeper, or should I close it?" Chris asked.

"You can close it, that's fine."

Chris shut the door, flicking the light switch next to it, and crawled into Sidnie's bed next to her. There was a soft stream moonlight coming through the window and Chris smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her. Quietly, Sidnie leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against Chris's. He kissed her back, very gently, and smiled at her when she pulled away.

"Goodnight, Chris." She said softly, smiling as well.

"'Night, Sid."

* * *

"Sid! I'm leaving for work! I'll... oh!..."

Mackenzie paused as she threw the door to her sister's bedroom open. Sidnie was stretching from under the comforter and Chris was lying on his back, smiling up at her.

"Huh? What'd you say, Kenz?"

"Um... come here! We need to talk for a second!"

Sidnie frowned, climbing sleepily out of the bed, following her sister into the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"What the hell is that?" Mackenzie hissed.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"You're funny, Sid! Miss hyper-prude, having her boyfriend sleeping in the same bed! Jesus Christ I thought you were never gonna give the poor kid a break!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

"Well at least he knows he can get in your bed if he can't get in anything else of yours."

Sidnie's jaw dropped, and she glowered at her twin. "Please go to work. I really don't even know what to say to you right now."

Mackenzie grinned at her sister, turning and heading for the door. Sidnie sighed heavily and returned to her room. Chris was sitting up now, his back against the headboard, frowning.

"Hey, Sid... I'm sorry..."

"No, no. I'm sorry you had to hear that. My sister can be so unbelievable sometimes."

Chris frowned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "C'mere, girl," He held his arms open for her, wrapping them tightly around her as she leaned against his chest, locking her arms around his waist. "Don't listen to that, okay? Remember what I said last night? That I'm happy being with you and _just you_? I meant it. I know it was a big step for you letting me sleep in here last night, and thank you for it. Please don't take that to heart, okay? That's not what I want from you."

Sidnie sighed against his chest, squeezing his waist. "Thanks Chris. I just really can't believe some of the things she says sometimes."

Chris kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, babe."

"What time are you supposed to meet Alex?" Sidnie asked, raising her head.

"Ten. He's probably tried to call me a thousand times since I turned my phone off yesterday." Chris chuckled.

"I haven't turned mine back on either. I probably should though... work has probably called a few times."

Sidnie detached herself from Chris's embrace and headed back out to the living room to retrieve their cell phones, both left sitting on the coffee table. Returning to her room, she handed Chris his and they turned them on simultaneously. Chris shook his head with a laugh at the six different messages from Alex he had.

"Patient guy, isn't he?" Sidnie giggled, sitting on her bed next to him.

Chris wrapped his arm around her, laughing too. "Patient, that's Alex's middle name."

"Why don't you call him back? I'm gonna go take a shower."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's loverboy at this weekend, Sid?" Mackenzie asked, sitting next to her sister on the couch.

Sidnie sighed. "He's in Orlando taping, then he has another show in Pennsylvania and a big live event in New York on Sunday. He actually invited us to come up to the one in New York but I couldn't get out of work and I know you work Sundays."

"Us? There's an us again, Sid? Good to know!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Mackenzie?"

"Oh nothing. Just good to know you remember having a sister."

"Stop it, Mackenzie. I always know I have a sister. That's not fair. You complained before Chris and I got together that I didn't have anyone, wasn't with anyone, and now that we're together, you complain that we see too much of each other. Where's the middle ground, Kenz?"

"I'm not complaining that you see too much of him. I'm saying I don't see enough of _you_. By yourself."

"Well that's practically the same thing, Mackenzie! You were always really rude to him when he came over so we started going to his house. Now you want me home more often. I don't understand." Sidnie said.

"We used to hang out a lot, Sid..."

"No we didn't Mackenzie! We moved in here together cos neither of us could afford it by ourselves!"

"Okay! Okay! Jesus! I'm fucking jealous, okay? You got your cute little boyfriend and Indy turned out to be a total loser. Now I'm fucking lonely, okay?"

"Then why do you always refuse to hang out when Chris and I invite you?"

"Yeah, so I can be a look-alike _and_ a third wheel. No thanks."

"Well I'm sorry you still resent the fact that we're twins, Mackenzie. There's nothing we can do about that." Sidnie snapped.

"Is that what you think? I regret being your twin?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's what it feels like! You always make me feel like you'd rather be anything but twins. Like you can't stand me or something."

"Sometimes Sid you're just too much of a goody-goody."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Gee sis I dunno maybe you should ask your boyfriend."

"What does Chris have to do with this?" Sidnie demanded.

"Do you really think he wants to wait around for you to make up your mind on what you want out of him? I'm pretty sure he already knows what he wants from you."

Sidnie frowned. "How can you say anything about Chris and I when you don't know him and refuse to try? You're rude to him every time he's here, you won't give him the time of day to try and get to know him! Even Galen likes him!"

"Galen likes him to spare your feelings!"

"What! What in the world are you talking about?"

"Galen doesn't give two shits about him! He says he likes him so it doesn't hurt your feelings! He doesn't like you dating some weird little wrestler kid, he just didn't know how to tell you."

"Why would you say that, Mackenzie?"

"Because it's true!" Mackenzie insisted. "He's looking out for you, Sid, he's just being a wuss about it."

"And if I asked Galen about this he'd be in total agreement? He'd agree with every word you told me that he doesn't really like Chris but he doesn't want to upset me by telling me how he really feels?"

Mackenzie hesitated, and Sidnie tapped her foot, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure he would," Mackenzie said, her confidence suddenly returning. "Want me to call him, have him come over and prove it?"

"Please. I'd love to see you proved wrong, Kenz."

Mackenzie smirked and picked up the landline phone, dialing purposefully so that Sidnie could see the number she dialed. She tapped her foot, waiting for their brother to pick up.

"Hello!"

"Gale, its Kenz."

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Are you busy?"

"Nope, on my way home from work, what's up?"

"Good, would you mind stopping by the apartment, there's something Sid and I need you to help settle." Mackenzie said, glaring at her sister.

Galen sighed. "Are you two fighting over something stupid again? Seriously girls, I've been refereeing your fights since you were three."

"Shut up! Just, get here, okay?"

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a few minutes, you're lucky I was right by your exit."

"Thank you Galen. Love you much."

"You too, little monster."

Mackenzie slammed the phone back into its cradle and flopped down on the couch dramatically. Sidnie clenched her jaw and stayed standing, as far away from her sister as possible. A few minutes later a knock on the door pulled Mackenzie from her seat and she threw open the door, letting their brother in.

"Wow, you could _seriously_ cut the tension in here with a knife. What's going on here?"

Sidnie, her face red with irritation blurted her question immediately. "Do you really dislike Chris?"

Galen took a few steps back, looking like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because Mackenzie seems to be under the delusion that you really dislike him and won't tell me just because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

Galen stammered, took a few long steps towards Sidnie and put his arms around her. "Little angel..."

Sidnie gasped, pushing him away. "It's true! You do! You only call me that when you have bad news for me!"

"Sid..."

She shook her head vehemently, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why? He's never done anything to you! He's tried to be as nice as can be! He's _scared_ of you! He doesn't want to do anything wrong because he's afraid you'll be angry! He's never been anything but a perfect gentlemen around me! I don't understand!"

"Sidnie..."

Galen attempted to put his arms around her again but she shoved him away with as much force as she could muster. He stumbled back and she headed towards her bedroom, tears falling openly down her face.

"Why is it that when I'm finally, _finally_ happy you two can't be the least bit supportive?"

With that, Sidnie turned on her heel and stalked into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door. She felt childish for slamming doors but she was hurt by what her brother had to say... or didn't have to say, rather. She didn't need the words to know that what Mackenzie had told her was the truth. He'd always had a way of trying to break bad news to her in a soft, kind way. Little angel was his nickname for her ever since she was born. She was the angel, Mackenzie was the monster. Both were meant lovingly, but Mackenzie's seemed to fit more often than not. Three soft knocks sounded against her bedroom door and she knew it was Galen so she smashed her lips together and said nothing.

"Sidnie. Sweetie please come out."

Sidnie '_hmph_'ed and ignored him, grabbing her cell phone from her nightstand she checked her messages finding one text and one picture message from Chris. The text simply said '_I miss you more than words_' and the picture was of a sunset with a few sporadic, oddly heart-shaped pink clouds. She smiled softly and replied to his text with; '_I wish you were here. I'm lonely without you_'.

Galen knocked again and was speaking, clearly agitated, to Mackenzie. "Why did you have to go and start that trouble? Why'd you open that up?"

"Because Gale, I figured she'd have to find out sooner or later. How much longer could you have gone on pretending you liked him when you really thought he was a loser?"

"I'd get to know him for her, Kenz. Clearly he makes her happy."

"But you wouldn't do that for me?" She spat.

"Don't say that! You know that's not true!"

"You favor her, Gale, I know that," Mackenzie said, trying to sound nonchalant. "And I understand it. She's the _good_ twin, the one who does no wrong! Well now she knows how I feel, always like I've done something bad. Always like you guys are looking down at me! She's got a boyfriend that not only _you_ don't even like, but Mom and Dad most certainly would have her head for! And she hasn't even told them about him!"

"So that's what this is all about? You're intent on destroying your sister's happiness because you're feeling vengeful? Because you're upset that you made decisions that didn't make our parents happy? You dated people who there's not a chance in hell Mom and Dad would have approved of? Look Mackenzie, I understand you're hurt because of that but that doesn't give you the right to try and sabotage Sidnie."

"It's bad enough that we look alike. I was just hoping that maybe she'd finally get to feel what I feel most of the time," Mackenzie said, almost too low for Sidnie to hear through the door. "Yes it's vengeful, and yes, it's mean but that's life! Not everything is sweetened and honey-dipped, Galen! She can't be perfect all the time."

"Sidnie's not _perfect_, nobody is. She just doesn't make stupid decisions as often as you seem to," Galen said. "You're the rebellious one, Mackenzie, we all know that! You do things because we all tell you not to. Sidnie follows the rules, and no Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy with this guy and they'd give her all the hell in the world about it but don't you think that's bad enough? She doesn't need it from all sides!"

"Why do you keep defending her, Galen?!" Mackenzie shouted. "It's not _fair_!"

"Can I just remind you how many jams I've talked you out of, little monster? Can I just remind you how many times I've picked you up from places you shouldn't be at and called Mom and Dad and told them you were staying with me so you didn't get in any trouble? I love you both so much and it drives me crazy that my two baby sisters still can't get along!"

"Some people aren't meant to get along." Mackenzie snarled.

"But you aren't some people. You two are family. You're _twins_! After me, you're all each other have. We've all been there for you, Mackenzie, why can't you be here for her?"

Mackenzie groaned and it sounded like an ill-covered sob. "Because I'm _jealous of her_! Okay! I'm jealous that she does everything right! That you guys love her so much and she can do no wrong! It's not fair! So the only way I know to get attention from you guys is to fuck up. I know what's going to happen to Sid, she's got her cute little boyfriend, they'll be a cute little married couple one day. They'll have their stupid cute little family with their adorable little babies. They'll have a stupid big house because _he_ can afford to support her and they'll be happy. She'll have her stupid little fairy tale and what do I get? I'm not a princess, Galen, and no on treats me like one, never has and never will."

Galen was silent for a long stretch of time and Sidnie sat still as a stone on her bed, her mouth slightly open. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she blinked, the message from Chris said '_is everything okay?_' like he was psychic and knew something was wrong with her. She answered him with: '_things are a little stressful. I'm not quite sure what's going on today_'. A few minutes later he replied saying '_should I call? Do you want to talk?_' but Sidnie politely refused his offer and told him she'd call him later. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she finally stood up and unlocked her door, opening it slowly. Galen looked over, heaving a sigh and with one arm around Mackenzie, extended his other arm and beckoned Sidnie over. She moved slowly and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side closely.

"I don't know what to say to you girls. Sid, I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you and Kenz, I'm sorry you feel the way you do. But you two have _got_ to work things out between yourselves. You two are too smart for all this."

"I really don't have anything to say to her."

Mackenzie pulled away from the embrace and stalked off to her room, slamming the door. Galen sighed heavily and walked Sidnie over to the couch. Sidnie rested her head on her brother's shoulder, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry Sidnie. I should have said something to you."

"I still don't understand why. He's a _good_ person, Gale."

"It just makes me nervous, the way you guys met, what this guy does. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Galen I understand that. But he's always a gentleman, he makes me really happy. He's so sweet and it's sad that he's not around as much as most boyfriends would be but when he is here he's nothing but wonderful."

"So what about that hospital thing?"

Sidnie lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "That was once! And it's not like he's been back since! I mean, the most I've seen him with is a little tiny cut above his eyebrow."

"It doesn't scare you that he could get hurt really badly?"

"Of course it does! But I'd take care of him. I really care about him."

Galen sighed. "And he feels the same?"

"I'm pretty positive. He doesn't push me to do anything. He knows I'm... still a virgin and whether or not he's that person is my choice. He hasn't asked me about it, he doesn't push me towards it. He won't even kiss me if I don't say it's okay first. He likes being around me, he got into contact with me after he got out of the hospital because he wanted to get to know me without getting me in trouble with Susie. I really like him, Galen, and you're right, Mom and Dad wouldn't like him at all once they found out what he does for a living because it's unconventional. But I need you behind me, I'd really like for you... and Mackenzie to get to know him."

"Well I don't know how much convincing you're going to get out of your sister but I'll try. For you."

--

Sidnie and her sister didn't talk for the next few days. Monday afternoon, Chris turned up at the apartment and pulled Sidnie off her feet into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"I missed you, girl!"

"I missed you too," Sidnie murmured. "So much."

"Are you okay, hun? You sounded pretty down the last few times we talked."

"It's... it's been a pretty crazy week."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sidnie nodded and took Chris by the hand, leading him into her bedroom. She shut the door behind them and they both sat on her bed and Chris pulled her into his lap.

"What's up?"

"Galen came over the other day and we... had a little bit of a talk. Mackenzie kept saying something like he... wasn't so keen on us being together but he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. So I told her to call him and we'd get to the bottom of the situation. Well it turns out that was true. I told him that you're always a gentleman and that you're always so sweet and you make me happy and I really care about you. He asked me if it scared me that you could get really badly hurt at work and of course it does but I'd take care of you," Sidnie sat up, turning to face Chris completely. "He said he was worried about me getting hurt, pretty much because you're not able to be around as much."

Chris frowned. "I could understand that. I'd be worried too if my little sister had a boyfriend who was away from home more than he could spend time with her. And it worries me a little that you'll get sick of me not being here..."

"Oh! But I won't! I don't mind it because we talk so often! And when you are here you're so wonderful to me!"

Chris smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sidnie on the forehead. "You're such a sweetheart. I want you to be happy, okay? If you ever get sick of me not being here or whatever, just tell me, okay?"

"I'm not going to get sick of you not being around, because I love it so much when you _are_ here."

Chris wrapped his arms around Sidnie's waist and squeezed her gently, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, his beard tickling her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Chris turned his chin up to her, his lips pursed slightly and she leaned over, putting her hands on his face and kissing him gently. Chris broke the kiss after a long moment and smiled at Sidnie.

"How about we got out to dinner? It's been a rough week, I missed you more than I can ever imagine, you had some pretty crazy things to deal with, so I think we could both use some unwinding."


End file.
